Un Pasado Diferente y Escondido
by ilovebyb
Summary: Un pasado diferente al que conocemos de Brennan, nadie sabe sobre su pasado, en sus expedientes no aparece su vida antes de los 12 años. Todo se descubre tras un cuerpo encontrado
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas siento haberme creado otro correo y haber tardado en actualizar pero no me acuerdo el correo de fanfiction con el que me cree, pero el de aqui si me acuerdo ahora si deveras jejejeje

1000 disculpas

ACLARACIÓN:

1ºNo esta situado en ninguna temporada. Es como tipo una historia aparte pero con algo de la serie de todas las temporadas

2º Aparecerán algunas conversaciones de booth y brennan que aparecieron en la serie.

3ºBones no me pertenece, pertenece a HH, si fuera mío la serie hubiera tomado otro rumbo hace mucho :P

CAP1

Una hermosa mujer se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su cama, se le veía tan serena…, pero claro como siempre todo llega a su fin, un sonido molesto la hizo levantarse, tanteando con la mano la mesita de noche cogió su móvil.

-¿si?- pregunto somnolienta, eran las 5:00am de la mañana.

-Hola bones adivina ¿Qué?- escucho del otro lado

-hola Booth, no tengo ganas de adivinanzas así que habla ya

-Valla humor tenemos hoy bones- dijo molestándola Booth

-Venga Booth si estas molestando, hazlo mas tarde, son las 5:00 de la mañana y tengo sueño

-Esta bien iré al grano, se a encontrado un cuerpo en un rio, mas bien un esqueleto con algo de carne, pero te necesitamos en esto

- esta bien… estaré allí en una hora

-vale, oye entonces puedo pasar a tu casa mientras te cambias?, digo es que estar en el coche aburre

-¿Qué?¿Dónde estas?- pregunto sorprendida

- frente a tu departamento, es que es muy temprano como para que andes tomando un taxi sola.

-vale Booth, sabes que puedo cuidar de mi misma, pero ya estas aquí así que pasa.

Mientras Brennan se duchaba y cambiaba, Booth iba preparándole el desayuno. Los dos desayunaron juntos y luego se dirigieron a la escena del crimen.

ESCENA DE CRIMEN

-Mujer de unos sesenta y pocos años, blanca, parece que lleva muerte dos años o quizás un poco menos, Hodgins podrá especificarlo mejor, la causa de la muerte a sido ocasionado por un balso en la cabeza, podremos identificarla por la dentadura

-Bien entonces es un asesinato - se giró hacia los técnicos que estaban la rededor viendo el lugar- !recoger todo y llevadlo al instituto Jeffersonian.

Dicho y hecho así lo hicieron, ahora todos se encontraban en la plataforma esperando a por la fichas dentales de la señora.

-Se demora mucho- se quejo Ángela

-mira ya esta- dijo Cam con una sonrisa

-Bien dame el nombre para que huesos y yo vallamos a darle la noticia asu hijos, esposos y lo que tenga- dijo Booth

-Bien… se llama Jessica Williams

-Esta bien entra y ve todo lo relacionado con su familia- Brennan trago en seco de repente, estaba nerviosa, poco y se podría decir que tenia pánico de la cara de la víctima.

-Cariño ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto Ángela cogiéndola del brazo

-eh… si Ánge ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque pareces nerviosa

- no nada que ver, solo que acabo de recordar que no podré ir con Booth a hablar con la familia tengo que hacer unas cosas.

- esta bien huesos, no te preocupes- ella asintió.

-entonces…, dice que era viuda, su marido murió en 1984 dice que resbalo por las escaleras de la casa y dejo a una niña de seis años. Aquí dice que la custodia quedo repartida entre esta señora y una tal Rosa María Ballesta

-esta bien iré hablar con los familiares, ¿Ángela me acompañas?

-claro vamos.

En casa de la victima.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa y fueron recibidos por un caballero ya de edad, quizás de unos 77 años.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto que el caballero

-Si, ¿es usted familiar de la señora Jessica Williams?

-Soy su cuñado ¿Por qué?

-¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro- pasaron a la sala- me pueden decir porque preguntan por mi cuñada?

-Lamentamos decirle que la señora Jessica Williams esta muerta- Se quedaron observándolo por un largo tiempo, para ver su reacción ante tal noticia pero lo único que recibieron fue un:

-Valla

-¿no se sorprende?

-no, mire, esa señora era la esposa de mi hermano, esta señora metió en un internado a mi sobrina y jamás volvimos a saber mas de la pequeña, ella desapareció de nuestras visas hace mas de 20 años.

- y no intentaron buscarla a ella ni a su sobrina?- pregunto Ángela

- ami sobrina la buscamos por todos los medios, pegamos hasta fotos y salimos en las noticias pidiendo encontrarla, pero no dimos con ella. A Jessica, en realidad no nos preocupa, no piensen que somos personas frías ni nada por el estilo, pero esa mujer trato muy mal a mi sobrina después de que su padre muriera, especialmente cuando se entero que le había dejado toda la herencia a su hija y no a ella, y administradora a la señora Rosa.

-Le entendemos, nos puede decir donde esta la señora Rosa?

-No es necesario, aquí mismo estoy, agente- dijo la señora de edad

-Buenos días señora, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle y por lo que el caballero dice, quisiéramos que nos respondieran a preguntas de su sobrina- los dos asintieron- cuando fue la ultima vez que vieron a la niña

- cuando ella tenia 1o años, se la llevaron 3 semanas antes de se cumpleaños, ella estaba muy emocionada con su fiesta, ya tenia sus invitaciones hechas, estaba tan feliz- respondió Rosa

- la niña siempre quería venirse ami casa conmigo, decía que prefería dormir en mi casa que en esta casa.

-¿Por qué decía eso?- pregunto Booth

-La niña siempre venia hacia mi llorando en las noches, me decía que su mama era una persona mala y que le daba miedo dormir en su cuarto porque estaba al lado de ella.

- Respecto a la señora no les are mas preguntas pero respecto a la niña, nos podrían dar alguna foto de ella?, una de las ultimas que le sacaron.

- Si, yo tengo unas fotos de ella aun, pero nosotros encontramos unas pequeñas cámaras semanas después de la desaparición de la señora, se la dimos a la policía, pero dijeron que no tenían nada relevancia, que solo eran videos de la vida cotidiana que quizás uno de los padres podría a verlos puesto

-Esta bien nosotros volveremos a buscar en los archivos, e puede pasar la foto-Ángela cogió la foto y se quedo mirando, era una linda niña, con cabellos castaños muy sonriendo, tenia ojos azules- tiene unos ojos muy lindos

-Si los hedero de su padre, el cabello castaño lo hedero de los dos- dijo con una sonrisa- era una niña muy lista.

-me lo imagino-le contesto también sonriendo, se le hacia conocida la cara de la niña pero no lograba descifrar quien era.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

Soy nueva en esto y quisiera su opinión del capitulo, decidme que les parece y si la debo de seguir xD


	2. Chapter 2

- y bien que? Que tenemos- dijo Cam, todos se encontraban en la oficina de Cam

- bueno hemos ido a la casa de la víctima y nos atendió un hombre llamado Julian Williams y una señora llamada Rosa- dijo Anhela

-nos dijeron que la víctima desapareció días después de que metiera a su hija a un internado, eso fue lo que dijeron que ella les había dicho.

- y que tiene que ver la hija con la víctima?-pregunto Brennan

- no crees que es muy sospechoso?- Brennan decidió mantenerse callada sumida en sus pensamientos

-Angela intenta buscar a un tal Daniel Robinson

-porque?

- umm, tomalo como una corazonada- le dio una sonrisa forzada y salio del despacho

-ella jamás tiene corazonadas buenas- dijo Hodgins, Booth y Angela le fulminaron con la mirada, angela empezó a buscar

- aun no veo ni una relación con la víctima - especto Cam

- pues mirad yo acabo de encontrar una- dijo Booth- alli dice que trabajo de obrero y guarda espaldas, pero en lo de guarda espaldas solo trabajo para una familia

- la familia Williams- dijo Hodgins

- como sabia eso Brennan?- se pregunto Cam en voz alta

- no lo se pero que relacion tiene

- nose, pero mira alli dice que el tipo renuncio, yo creo que es raro pero igual no encaja

- dejen de estar haciendose bola y llamalo para darle la noticia de que ella muerto pero no digas el nombre- le dijo Brennan integrandose de nuevo al grupo

-nos puedes decir porque dices todas esas cosas?

- cuando hablen con el no sera necesario que yo les explique algo porque no hara falta para el caso

- esta bien vamos a llamarle e interrogarle, venga bones vamonos

- vale

En el FBI

- Buenos dias agente Booth, porque me han llamado- dijo un hombre hancho de hombres y grande tenia unos sesenta y picos anos pero se le veia que habia tenido buen cuerpo en su juventud

- buenos ella es la Doctora Temperance Brennan- el hombre la miro raro

- asi que temperance Brennan no?- le miro con una sonrisa haciendole entender a Brennan que le conocia, ella palidesio

- e... Este Booth tengo que ir al bano

-que? Estas bien?

-si tu dale la noticia

Booth hizo lo que Brennan le dijo y descubrio que la victima vivia con ese tipo, pero no le llamaba Jesica sino Jesenia y alli comprendio toido cuando el le dijo que era su mujer. Despues de imformarse de aquello los dos se despidieron y Booth fue a buscar a Brennan, ya se habia demorado demasiado

-he bones estas ahí?- toco la puerta dek servicio de mujeres

- si espera ya salgo

- hey estas bien? Enantes estabas muy palida

-lose, booth tengo que decirte algo- le miro a los ojos

-si? Dime

- yo no quiero seguir involucrada en este caso, no quiero, te enfadarias si le digo a Cam que me saque del caso?

-claro que no pero... porque no quieres estar en este caso

-porque me hace sentirme culpable y triste y por favor no preguntes porque

- esta bien...

**Y bien? Que les parecio? Dejad sus comentarios ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Booth había ido a hablar con los Williams, sobre la niña, estaban atascados en el caso con la víctima por lo que decidieron empezar a buscar a niña o chica

**En El Despacho De Angela**

Todo a excepción de Brennan estaban alrededor del angelator

-ya has hablado con la señora Rosa?-pregunto angela a booth

-si

-y que te ha dicho?- pregunto cam

-ustedes que creen? La señora dijo que se podía ver que Jesica no quería a la niña, dice que cada vez que la niña se le acercaba a darle un beso o mostrarle un afecto de cariño ella siempre le rechazaba, y que en el velatorio de su marido la señora ni se preocupo del estado de la niña.

- quizás hay algo relacionado entre ese guarda espaldas, jesica y la niña, por cierto no me has dicho como se llamaba la niña

-su nombre es Oriana

-dejame escanear la foto de la niña - Angela empezó hacer lo que había dicho

-que tienes en mente?-pregunto Cam

-se supone que ahora debería tener unos treinta y pocos años así que intentare ponerla de como podría ser de adulta- angela empezó hacer su trabajo y a los pocos minutos tenían la imagen de una mujer blanca con cabellos largos que pasaban del hombro de color castaño y por ultimo con sus intensos ojos azules que se suponía que había heredado de su padre.

-se me hace conocida, me parece haberla visto- dijo Hodgins

-oh mi dios, oh mi dios- repetía angela mientras ponía un color caramelo en el cabello de Oriana y un flequillo de costado

- es... Es... Es Brennan - dijo Cam sin aire

- oh mi dios, no lo puedo creer- estos estaban tan concentrados mirando la imagen cuando escucharon unos pasos entrando a la oficina de angela

-ange, cuando...- pero se callo de inmediato cuando vio que todos sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos

-por... Que... Me miráis?- no se había dado cuenta de la imagen del angeleitor hasta que desvío la vista hacia el- por que me tenis dibujada allí?- pregunto preocupada

- al comienzo no eras tu, pero luego eras tu, entonces eso quiere decir que eres tu- estaban todos nerviosos

- ustedes han...- empezó a palidecer

- si y necesitamos una explicación le dijo -cam acercandole un vaso de agua

- que es lo que queréis que explique?-pregunto rendida

-no se, todo-dijo ángela

-no pienso hablar de todo, solo haganme preguntas referente al caso y yo la responderé- todos asintieron

-quien es en realidad jessica? Y que paso contigo cuando desapareciste

-jessica era... No se que es lo que era para mi-suspiro- hasta los seis años pensé que era mi madre, a partir de allí dejo de serlo, que paso conmigo cuando desapareci...?, paso que jesica y yo tuvimos una discusión por la tarde, en la noche me fui a dormir y cuando desperté no estaba en mi casa, estaba en otro sitio, estaba rodeada de monjas todas lucían caras buenas, mi padre me decía que no debía ser confiada que las personas que suelen tener siempre caras buenas suelen ser las que te engañan así que me asuste y quise salir de allí pero cuando salí al patio encontré a dos personas que vinieron a abrazarme como si me conocieran, eran max y mama,me reuse a irme con ellos, hasta que dos años mas tarde me resigne que había perdido a mi nana y a mi tío, mis verdaderos padres jamás me contaron nada de la historia cuando les preguntaba lo único que decían era: lo importante es que estas con nosotros ahora, desde ahí ya saben la historia

-valla, sentimos mucho lo que pasaste

- da igual ya pasaron años- intento hacerse la dura

Interrogatorio (booth,angela y max)

- y bien ahora porque estoy aquí, no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo- dijo max con su típica sonrisa

-no lo sabemos, pero estas aquí para preguntarte por Jesica Williams-sentencio booth

-De quien?- pregunto max confundido

-jesica Williams, si sabes algo es mejor que lo digas porque ya sabemos cosas de lo que sucedió con Brennan max. Sabemos que oriana es temperance- dijo angela

- co... Como lo saben?

- porque Jesica a aparecido muerta y porque Brennan nos a contado algo

- valla, bueno sea como sea yo solo se de que Tempe estuvo con la familia Williams porque así fue como se apedillaba cuando la encontramos

-como la encontraron?

-recibimos una llamada diciendo el nombre del sitio y el de ella

-nada mas así?

-si, le preguntamos como había estado todo ese tiempo y como eran sus padres, ella nos contó poco de ellos pero... Ella quería a su papá, podría decir que mas que mi, siempre lo poco q contaba de el lo hacia con un brillo en los ojos, de su madre jamás hablo.

-muy bien esto sigue siendo un misterio- suspiro angela

-quizás si rebisamos los vídeos que encontraron en la casa esa veamos algo

-tienes razón, vamos al jeffersonia y los vemos en la pantalla grande

Se despidieron de max y se dirigieron hacia el jeffersonia allí todos se reunieron en el despacho d la artista a excepción de brennan que había pedido k la sacaran del caso.

**Bien en el siguiente capítulo pondré escenas breves de momentos en el que Oriana(brennan) comparte momentos con sus padre(familia Williams)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han comentado y leído mi historia, se que no es una de las normales que suelen leer pero quise publicar. **

**En este capítulo y en el siguiente sera de mirar los vídeos que se encontraron en casa de donde vivía de pequeña.**

**Espero que les guste **

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

Un hombre alto, blanco, contestura normal y por cierto muy guapo, estaba sentado leyendo un libro; cuando un pequeño cuerpo se acerco a el gritando y saltando de alegría.

-papá!papá! - gritaba la niña

-he preciosa a que vienen tantos griterios?- le pregunto mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y la sentaba a la niña en sus piernas.

- ia se casi todo el abecedario, tamien se deletear mi nombe!- decía contenta la pequeña

- así? Y quien te a estado enseñando

- me ha enseñado Rosita, ella sabe muuucho

-así?, haber dime todo lo que te a enseñado - la niña bajo de sus piernas y se paro enfrente de el con las dos manos agarradas detrás de la espalda, como si estuviera dando alguna lección.

- A, B, C, D, E de Elefante- dijo riendo y exagerando con los brazos- F, G- y así siguió hasta la T

-Muy bien mi niña, aprendes muy rápido - la niña le sonrió

-pero aun tengo que deletear mi monbe

-esta bien, soy todo oídos

- o... ere... i... a... ene y a- dijo cada una haciendo una pausa para no equivocarse- Oriana, así si deletea - termino con una sonrisa

- muy bien pequeña, si sigues así muy pronto podrás leer

- así como tu?- dijo sorprendida

- si y mucho mejor

- ya quiero! Ya quiero! - se acerco a su padre y le dio un beso

- yo sere quien te enseñe a leer en las vacaciones, quieres?

-si!- gritaba la niña emocionada

_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._

Angela le puso pausa al vídeo

- ella era feliz con el- suspiro

- si, mira su mirada, era pura alegria - dijo Booth con la miranda en la pantalla que estaba en pausa

- es increíble como una niña inocente y dulce tuviera que sufrir tanto en un futuro- argumento Cam

Pusieron Play en el vídeo

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- pero a que viene todo este bullicio- apareció una mujer alta, de cabellos rojos, blanca y muy seria

- es que ya se casi todas las letas y papá dice que me enseñara a leer en vacaciones

- y es por eso el griterío?- dijo algo enojado tu tienes que aprender a leer si o si -le dijo mirando seria a la niña - no le encuentro lo sorprendente - miro a su marido

- lo sorprendente es que con 3 años y 7 meses sepa casi todas las letras del abecedario y sepa deletrear muy bien su nombre y quiera aprender leer- la mujer levantó una ceja- la mayoría de los niños no se saben el abecedario hasta pasando los 4 y a leer empiezan cuando entran a primaria y hay que exigirles

- esta bien, esta bien, es una niña genio dijo Jesica doblando los ojos y llendose de allí.

-mama no parece contenta- le dijo a su papá

- tu mama siempre es así, pero te aseguro que ella esta muy orgullosa de ti

- de verdad?

- si de verdad

- te quiero papi

- y yo a ti mi bebe

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- ella no mostraba interés en ella, le daba igual- dijo en voz baja Cam

- si Parker me hubiera venido a esa edad diciendo todo eso, yo hubiera estado tan orgulloso y feliz que me le compraría lo que el me pidiera- dijo Booth

- pero su papá si la quería, han visto como le habla- dijo Hodgins

- el la adoraba

**OTRA ESCENA**

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- nana no, porfavor - decía la niña en súplica

-sabes que tienes que comer, si no lo haces no crecerás

-no quiero crecer- le dijo sin mas

- si no creces no podrás casarte con un príncipe azul como en los cuentos, tampoco podrás tener hijitos a los que enseñar todo lo que estas aprendiendo

- pero nana..., sabes que no me gustan las verduras- se quejo la niña poniendo carita de penas

- para todo hay un sacrificio, ahora habré la boca

-no - se tapó la boca con las dos manos

-abrela... - la niña solo movía de derecha a izquierda la cabeza- Ori abre...

- nana no! - le dijo seria

- que pasa aquí?- dijo una voz entrando al comedor

- na, nada mama, es que... No quiero comer las verduras... Dile a la nana que no...

- vas a comer esas verduras, Rosa vete a terminar de hacer tus cosas mientras yo termino de darle de comer a Oriana

- esta bien señora Rosa se retiro

- mama porfa no quiero- le decía casi suplicando

- a mi no me vengas con berrinches ni ninerias, empieza a comer

- pero...

- sin peros- le miro seria y la pequeña empezó a comer, Oriana termino de comer todo el plato en silencio.

-mama ya termine

- esta bien, puedes levantarte- Oriana se paro y se fue a la cocina con el plato para entregarle a Rosa y que lo lave

- hola nana, ya termine- le entrego el plato

- esta bien mi niña veras que pronto estarás grande

- yo no quiero crecer, los adultos son muy compicados y agunos como mama siempre paran enojados- se escogió de hombros y salio de la cocina para irse al jardín a jugar.

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- valla, para tres años se daba cuenta de cosas- Cam dijo con una sonrisa

- ha sido una sabionda desde pequeña, no lo puedo creer- dijo angela

- Bueno ya tenemos pruebas de que bones a sido lista desde pequena - comento Booth y todos dieron sonrisas.

**Pues aquí les dejo, comenten y diganme que mas escenas quieren de Brennan pequeña.**

**En el video Brennan se iba para los 4 y nose como son los ninos a esa edad tengo un sobrino de 6 asi que pregunte a su mama como habia sido y dije Brennan seria mas lista y ya ven. Tengan en cuenta que es una historia y que en las historias lo que se dice no siempre es verdad.**

**Espero sus comentarios y de nuevo gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

**(Descripción:Oriana con 5 años; bajaba despacio sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido las escaleras de su casa para ir a la cocina. Llevaba un bebecrece de su edad de color rosado con puntitos blancos. Al llegar a la cocina abrió despacio el refrigerador y saco un posillo de fresas, vacío unas cuantas a un plato ondo pero justo cuando iba a echar la nata...)**

-hey que haces despierta a esta hora?- Oriana paro en seco y se giro hacia la puerta de la cocina

-yo... Eh... Le estoy preparando fresas a Tomas

-Tomas ya esta dormido, aparte ya le dimos de comer antes de irnos a dormir

-esta bien... Yo... Quería comer fresas desde hace TRES días - hizo énfasis en el TRES dias - pero mama dice que no puedo comerlas, porque dice que la nata luego me ara engordar como Paulina

-Quien es Paulina?

-Una niña de mi salón, ella es gordita, yo no quiero ser gordita pero quiero comer mis fresas- dijo triste

- porque comas Fresas con nata no quiere decir que vallas a engordar, aparte eres muy pequeña como para preocuparse de eso

-lo se pero... Mama siempre me dice que no debo engordar

- mama se equivoca esta vez, que te parece si dos veces a la semana nos venimos aquí en la noche para comer

-tu también comerás?- dijo con una sonrisa, el asintió - pero engordaras...

- pues entonces no importa, si engordo engordamos juntos, aunque si quieres mañana hablamos con tu tío y le preguntas si es verdad lo que te dijo mama

-esta bien, pero... Hoy comemos la fresas verdad?

-si y si quieres venimos de nuevo comer aquí dentro de dos días

- papi... Venimos mejor cada tres días

- me parece bien

- me prometes venir siempre a comer conmigo fresas?

- te prometo comer contigo siempre a esta ahora fresas o cualquier cosa que quieras y este sera nuestro secreto

- gracias papá, te quiero- le dio un abrazo a su papá

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- que lindura de niña - dijo angela con una voz tierna

- si su papá hubiera seguido vivo seguro que Bones no hubiera levantado nunca esas enormes barreras.

-cabe la probabilidad que si su papá hubiera seguido vivo que no hayamos podido conocerla nunca- dijo Cam, a Booth y Angela se le apretó el corazón.

Siguieron viendo, adelantaban muchas partes, eran partes sin relevancia, rosa cocinando, Jesica hablando por teléfono, Brennan haciendo deberes, lo que casi nunca paraban eran las escenas en las que aparecía Brennan contenta por algo, lo que también observaron, era que la promesa que se habían hecho ella y su padre la cumplieron desde ese día, cada tres días a la misma hora se sentaban a comer las fresas. Pero eso tuvo que acabar...

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

Oriana pasaba cuando vio a su mama leyendo una carta mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- no sabes cuanto me arrepiento- silencio - si, si, si lo se pero cada día la soporto menos, si antes no me prestaba atención con ella mucho menos

- mama... De que te arrepiente- Jessica colgó el teléfono y guardo rápido la carta

- de nada que te interese, vete a jugar

- pero...- antes que pudiera terminar de decir algo Jessica se había ido en dirección a las escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso, la pequeña había visto donde había guardado la carta y como siempre en los niños la curiosidad es lo que manda, es como una ley para ellos.

Cogió la carta y se sentó en el sillón, la abrió y empezó a leer, al terminarla se cayeron las lágrimas.

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- pero que tenia esa carta?- pregunto Hodgins interesado

-no se pero para que ella lloré tiene que ser algo fuerte, mirala tiene miedo, se le ve en los ojos- le dijo Cam

- dejame ver las otras cámaras, quizás pueda...- empezó a cambiar los vídeos hasta que hubo un ángulo en el que se veía la carta, la acerco y puso un programa que saco cada letra y signo de la carta.- aquí esta mirad

_Jessica ya tengo al bebe que querías, es una niña, le he dicho a la madre que su bebe no a resistido, ya sabes lo típico, ahí te envío los papeles, esta registrada como Oriana Williams, has tenida mucha suerte ya que la niña a salido con ojos azules, así podrás decirle y engañar muy bien a tu marido, ya sabes donde depositar el dinero, ten cuidado._

- dios santo, que clase de persona hace eso - dijo Booth- no me sorprende que acabe como acabo, pon play al vídeo, quiero saber lo que sigue

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

-nana!, nana!- gritaba oriana temblando, pero Rosa no la escuchaba- nana! Ven ! Nana!- seguía gritando desesperada, estaba sentada en el mueble hecha una bolita llorando- nana!

- hey que paso mi amor- le dijo su papá llegando, se preocupo al ver el estado de su hija

- mama, tu no, no es cierto, no es cierto- lloraba aun mas desesperada

- calmate, ven calmate, mi niña - la abrazo y cargo hasta que ella se calmó - me puedes decir que es lo que pasa? Pero respira si?- allá asintió

- mama tenia esto, ella lo metió allí - le señalo el lugar de donde lo había sacado- ella no es mama, ella, ella no es

- por que dices eso? Claro que lo es

- no, no, no lo es, le han dicho a mi mami que estoy muerta, papá, vamonos, vamonos por favor - lloraba de nuevo, el señor Williams cogió y carta y empezó a leerla, su cara paso de confusión a una furiosa a una de tristeza a una preocupada, cogió a Oriana en brazos y la metió a su cuarto, le dijo que no saliera de allí, que hablaría con su mama.

Entro al cuarto, solo se oían gritos, hasta que se vio salir a Jessica furiosa y a Williams detrás.

- te exijo una explicación a esto, te lo exijo!- la cogió del brazo y la voltio, en ese momento Oriana salía de su habitación con lágrimas.

- Por eso no me quieres verdad?- le dijo acercándose

- Oriana mi amor ve a tu dormitorio- le dijo Williams con voz mas tranquila

- Por tu culpa esta pasando todo esto, por tu culpa, por chismosa y curiosa- le dijo Jessica con odio- eres la peor mocosa que he visto en mi vida

- Jessica basta!- le dijo Williams

- no, tu quieres saber si te quería no? Pues no, no te quiero- se le acerco a Oriana sacudiendola, Oriana no dejaba de llorar

- Eres la peor mujer a la que he conocido en mi vida, quiero que hoy mismo te vallas de mi casa, te quiero fuera!- le grito Williams

- a mi nadie me vota de mi casa- se defendió Jessica

- esta ya no esta tu casa, vete a atrapar a otro hombre, porque yo te quiero fuera de mi casa, no quiero a una mujer como tu cerca de mi hija- la cogió del brazo para hacerla bajar por las escaleras pero Jessica se sacudia, y en una de esas sacudidas empujo a Williams y este cayo por todas las escaleras.

-papá!- grito Oriana bajando las escaleras corriendo- papá, papá, despierta!- gritaba al lado de su papá, a quien le sangraba la cabeza- papá!- lloraba- tu le has matado, le has matado, eres una asesina, asesina, le has matado- acusaba a Jessica, Jessica se le acerco a Williams y le toco el cuello, el hombre no tenia pulso, le entro el pánico, y ante los gritos de oriana se desespero

- Escuchame mocosa, a quien te pregunte le dirás que se resbaló en las escaleras, de la discusión no le dirás a nadie entendido?- la miro amenazante

- no, yo le diré a mi tío y a la policía, los malos tienen que estar encerrados, tu eres mala! Mala!

- escuchame muy bien- dijo cogiendola de los dos brazos y mirándola mas amenazante- si abres la boca vas a terminar como el, y peor, entendido?- la pequeña asintió asustada

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- tenia solo 6 años, pobresilla... - a angela se le escapaban las lágrimas

- ella no merece todo lo que a pasado- dijo Booth, a este también se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, Hodgins y Cam no se quedaron atrás, ya tenían un paquete de pañuelos a su lado.

Siguieron viendo el vídeo, y como dijo Jessica a Oriana lo que tenia que decir, Oriana no hablaba nada en tres días, no conversaba con nadie, no quería comer, hasta que recordó la promesa de su papá

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

Bajo las escaleras despacio, con la esperanza de ver a su papá. Entro en la cocina

-papá... Estas aquí?, donde estas?- preguntaba, las lágrimas se le escaparon- papá lo prometiste, dijiste que vendrías a comer siempre conmigo, donde estas?, papa...- lloraba, se sentó en una silla de la mesa y se quedo dormido con la cabeza y los brazos encima de la mesa.

Al otro día en la mañana

Rosa entraba a la cocina cuando vio a la niña sentada en la mesa

- hey Ori- oriana abrió los ojos- que haces aquí tan temprano?

- papá ni vino- los ojos se le cristalizaron

- hay mi nina...- la abrazo- yo te voy a contar algo- Oriana la miro- cuando mis papis se fueron yo también me quede muy triste pero ellos siempre me habían dicho que cuando mueres vas a un lugar mejor

- un cementerio lleno de muertos no es algo bonito

- no me refería al cementerio. Cada persona tiene un alma y cuando muere lo que va al cementerio es el cuerpo no el alma, el alma se va al cielo, el alma es lo que se siente, lo que tu sientes ahora por tu papá, lo siente con tu alma

- pero me duele aquí- señala el corazón

- te duele porque le quieres mucho, pero el lugar en el que el esta

- es el cielo, donde todas las personas buenas van y que nos pueden cuidar y ver todo lo que hacemos, también podemos pedirles como deseos.

- si pero también puedes hablar con ellos

- como?

- puedes hacerlo en voz alta o solo en tus pensamientos, la persona con la que hables te contestara de una u otra forma, no esperes a oír su voz pero una señal te darán.

- puedo conversar con papá?

- si lo haces con todo tu corazón si- Oriana dio una enorme sonrisas, en tres días Rosa no la había visto sonreír y se alegro mucho de que volviera hacerlo.

**_.-._.-._.-._VIDEO_.-._.-._.-._**

- entonces ella creía en entonces en el cielo

- yo creía en todo lo que mi padre me decía, decía que siempre cuando un puerta se cerraba se abría una ventana, pero cuando no volví a ver a Rosa, volví a reemplantearmelo pero aun creía algo en su dios, hasta que max y mama se fueron, no volví a creer mas en el- dijo Brennan uniéndose a ellos, todos quedaron de piedra, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Angela que la abrazo tan fuerte como diciéndole que sentía mucho lo que había pasado.

- Ange no puedo respirar- le dijo Brennan

- lo siento y siento mucho lo de tu papá y lo que pasaste

- ya no importa, todo a pasado con el tiempo

- bones quieres que vallamos a comer algo?, digo es tarde y debes de tener habré

- no tengo hambre pero igual gracias, solo venia decirles que ya me retiro

- pero son las ocho- le dijo Angela

- lo se pero estoy cansada

- entonces te llevo a casa

-no gracias traje mi carro

- venga bones, aparte necesitamos comer y aunque digas que no tienes hambre se que lo tienes, venga vamos- le dijo con una sonrisa en intento de animarla, lo que Brennan acepto.

Hola espero que les haya gustado, ya saben darle la votoncito de abajo :


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo y quiero darles las gracias por todos sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Recordatorio: en las historias casi todo es ficción y se suele exagerar en algunos casos, nada de esto esta basado en algo real y si se encuentra alguna similitud con algo es pura coincidencia.**

**Los personajes son de FOX ninguno a excepción de los que he aumentado en la historia me pertenecen.**

-no tienes que estar conmigo solo por lo que has visto en esos videos- dijo poniéndole fin al silencio que tenían en la SUV.

- yo no estoy contigo solo por eso bones, somos amigos y aparte estoy casi seguro que en todo el día no has probado ni un bocado y aunque me digas que no tienes hambre yo se que si vez la comida querrás comer

- esta bien, tienes razón no he comido nada en todo el día pero de verdad te digo que no tengo hambre

-basta de discusiones, usted señorita me come como me llamo Seeley Booth

- ¿me vas a obligar a comer?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y el le respondió con otra sonrisa mientras asentía - vale no discutiremos, comeré

El resto del viaje siguió siendo silencioso, Brennan estaba absorta en sus recuerdos buenos y malos y Booth estaba pensando en Brennan en como se estaría sintiendo y como se habrá sentido de pequeña . Llegaron al apartamento de la antropologa y pidieron su comida, mientras esperaban...

- Huesos yo... - Brennan se voltio a mirarle, ella ya sabia por donde iba a ir esta conversación - huesos yo siento mucho lo que pasat... - Brennan le corto

- No quiero, ni pienso hablar de eso con nadie Booth, no lo he hecho en mucho tiempo y menos lo haré ahora

-Pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Si, lo se y de verdad que no quiero hablar Booth- hizo pausa- yo... Aun no estoy lista, creo que nunca lo voy a estar - dejo es capar una lágrima a la cual la limpio tan rápidamente, había aguantado muchos años sin contarle a alguien lo que sentía pero ahora todo se le hacia diferente, ahora alguien sabia todo lo que había pasado, ahora sabían la verdad.

- Bones algunas veces, mejor dicho siempre es bueno desahogar todo lo que sientes, siempre es bueno, y si necesitas un hombro en el cual llorar o a alguien que te escuche, jamás dudes en llamarme, yo siempre voy a estar aquí, te lo prome... - pero de nuevo fue cortado

-no prometas nada, tu no sabes si vas a estar siempre aquí, tu no lo sabes

- si, si lo se, jamás te dejare

- lo mismo dijo mi papá y lo perdí, el prometió estar conmigo y un día esa promesa no valió de nada y se que es algo estúpido que diga lo que digo por que se que su intención era quedarse siempre conmigo pero a mi nunca me duran las cosas buenas, jamás duran siempre se desvanese todo, siempre - le dijo ahora con lágrimas en los ojos

- escuchame, yo jamás te abandonare y si muero recuerda que me prometiste que irías a conversar conmigo a mi tumba espero que no lo hayas olvidado - le dijo limpiandole las lágrimas y abrazandola

- no, no lo he olvidado - le correspondió al abrazo y quedaron así por algún tiempo hasta que tocaron la puerta.

- iré yo- dijo Booth

- yo iré a ponerme ropa mas cómoda - el asintió y se fue a atender la puerta.

Booth ya había puesto todo en la mesa pequeña del salón para cuando ella salio de su dormitorio.

- venga huesos a comer

- tenías razón ya me entro hambre

- ves, te lo dije - le dijo con una sonrisa

Todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron comiendo habían charlado de diferentes cosas, pero cuando Booth intentaba hablar de cuando ella era niña ella inmediatamente cambiaba la conversación, por lo que dejo de insistir.

Una vez terminada la comida y todo recogido Booth pensó que ya era hora de irse.

- Bueno huesos nos vemos mañana

- ¿ya te vas?- le pregunto con tristeza

- si bueno... Creo que tienes que descansar

- y ¿ si te pido que te quedes? - le dijo apenada

- ¿quieres que me quede?- ella asintió - esta bien me quedo pero no tengo nada que ponerme para dormir

- espera que te traigo unos pantalones - le dijo ella

- no no no, no pienso ponerme tus pantalones, !son de chica!

- Booth que no te voy a dar uno de los míos, te voy a dar los de...

- a no uno de los que uso alguno de tus amantes tampoco

- Booth! Eres un pesado, te voy a dar los de Russ el tiene ropa aquí - le dijo ya estrezada por sus conclusiones precipitadas.

- a vale, lo siento, debí dejarte hablar

- no pasa nada, puedes echarte en el cuarto de invitados

- esta bien, hasta mañana huesos

- hasta mañana Booth y gracias - se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Booth se metió a su dormitorio con el chandal de Russ en una mano y con la otro en su mejilla y ella se metió al suyo. Tardaron un tiempo en quedarse dormidos...

_- dejame! Dejame!- gritaba una niña _

_- ¿a donde crees que vas mocosa? - le dijo una señora alta_

_- a la calle, no soporto estar cerca de ti_

_- no vas a salir a ningún sitio te vas a quedar aquí hasta que yo lo diga - le dijo con voz seria, hacia ya un tiempo que esa niña le había perdido el miedo y el respeto _

_- yo hago lo que quiero y si quiero me voy a donde se me pegué la gana_

_- no, no puedes ir a donde quieras ¿sabes porque?_

_-porque haber?_

_- porque eres una escuincla de 9 años y estas bajo mi cargo_

_- te recuerdo que mi nana también manda en mi_

_- y te recuerdo que soy tu madre_

_- no es cierto! Dejaste de serlo cuando mataste a mi papá o ¿no lo recuerdas?- le dijo mirándola desafiente_

_- callate, mas vale que te calles! - le dijo apretando la mandíbula y acercándose a ella_

_- no me voy a callar, ya no te tengo miedo, eres una asesina_

_- te lo advierto escuincla callate_

_- A-SE-SI-NA - le dijo silaba por sibala y con odio a lo que la mujer le correspondió con una bofetada_

_- si vuelves a mencionar eso me asegurare que no vuelvas a ver mas a tu nana, me asegurare que ella pague lo que haces_

_- no te metas con mi nana_

_- tu no te metas conmigo_

_- entonces deja de meterte tu conmigo e ignorame como siempre lo has hecho_

_- JA que mas quisiera yo_

_- puedes empezar hacerlo si no quieres que ande contando que vi a mi __"mami besandose con mi chófer en la cocina" ¿que dirían tus amigas "mami?"_

_- que eres una mocosa estrometida- la arrincono contra la pared y le puso levemente la mano en el cuello, sabia que así la niña se asustaria pero muy bien sabia que no podía hacerle daño - si vuelves abrir la boca para decir lo que no debes no vuelves a ver a la estúpida de tu nana_

- no, sueltame, sueltame, sueltame!- Booth se levanto sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos provenientes del cuarto de al lado, cogió su pistola y salio a toda velocidad hacia el cuarto pero al llegar todo estaba apagado por lo que encendió la luz con la pistola aun en la mano, pero se quedo pasmado cuando vio que no había nadie, que Brennan votaba lágrima y gritaba, se le acerco despacio y empezó a despertarla

-hey bones. Tranquila, todo esta bien, todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí, bones, bones- le decía

- sueltame, sueltame!- se despertó e instantáneamente se sentó poniendo sus manos en el cuello

- hey estas bien, calmate, solo fue una pesadilla- la tenia abrazada

- le odio Booth, le odio todo esto es por su culpa- decía aferrada a el con fuerza

- tranquila bones, ¿a quien odias?

- a Jessica, si ella no hubiera tirado a mi papá de las escaleras el seguiría conmigo quizás yo seria feliz, quizás solo quizás ya hubiera tenido una familia, pero por su culpa estoy como estoy- decía llorando y Booth se sentía muy mal por ella - se que no debería sentir esto, se que no es correcto sentirlo pero me alegra que Jessica este muerta, me alegra.

- ella te hizo daño bones es normal que sientas esto por ella pero intenta ya no sentirlo eso hace mal al alma - Brennan se separo bruscamente

- no me hables de almas, la ultima vez que me hablaron de ellas me lo creí como una idiota y ahora no quiero y no voy a creer en eso

- esta bien como tu quieras pero descansa y deja de pensar en ella huesos, se que es difícil hacerlo después de lo que hizo pero tu necesitas sacar ese sentimiento de ti

- no puedo, no puedo- decía en lágrimas

- shhh descansa

- ¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

-claro bones, siempre- Brennan le hizo campo en su cama y el se hecho y la abrazo, Brennan aun tenia lágrimas

- Por mi culpa me separaron de mi nana- dijo sin mas

- ¿porque dices eso bones? Nada de lo ocurrido es tu culpa

-si que lo es, primero mi padre, si yo no hubiese sido así de curiosa el ni yo nos hubiésemos enterado de la verdad y el seguiría vivo

- bones tienes que dejar de decir que es tu culpa, nada lo es

- ella me amenazó, ella dijo que si volvía a decir cosas que no debía no volvería a ver a mi nana y como tenia su mano en mi cuello pensé que se refería a matarme como mi papá pero un día sin querer le respondí y luego amaneci en ese sitio de monjas - Booth se había perdido, el recordaba que en el vídeo solo le dijo lo que tenia que decir a todos los que preguntasen pero lo que la separarian de su nana no

-Bones, Jessica no te dijo eso, ella te amenazó si, eso es cierto, pero te amenazó diciendo que no dijeras nada de lo que sucedió con tu padre

- no, eso fue a los 6, lo de mi nana a los 8 años.

- bones yo lo siento..., si pudiera hacer algo para que dejases de pensar en todos esos malos momentos yo lo aria

- puedes hacer algo- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y en un susurro

- dime que es lo que puedo hacer para quitarte toda esa angustia y recuerdos malos

- abrazame y no me dejes jamás, un solo abrazo tuyo me hace sentir bien y seguro, me hace sentir muchas sensaciones que no siento con nadie - le seguía viendo a los ojos

- ese es el propósito de mis abrazos, de que te sientas bien con ellos- la miro a los ojos y le dijo...

**Hola pues ya ven, ahí acabo el capítulo, que le dirá Booth, uhhh... Que piensan que le dirá?, alguien quiere hacer apuestas? **

**No se olviden de apretar el cuadradito de allí abajo y dejarme sus comentarios se permiten desde comentarios construtivos hasta comentarios de amenaza (:**


	7. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas creo que me van a querer a matar se que he sido mala dejándolas así pero... Ya verán cuando empiecen a leer el capítulo y muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste.**

**Anteriormente...**

- abrazame y no me dejes jamás, un solo abrazo tuyo me hace sentir bien y segura, me hace sentir muchas sensaciones que no siento con nadie - le seguía viendo a los ojos

- ese es el propósito de mis abrazos, de que te sientas bien con ellos- la miro a los ojos y le dijo - puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que quieras, ven aquí - la atrajo hacia el y así abrazados se echaron a dormir.

Al día siguiente...

Brennan se levanto primero pero al hacerlo sintió que alguien la tenia rodeada con sus brazos, se sobresalto al instante y movió la cabeza hacia arriba para ver de quien se trataba, y allí le vio, allí estaba el, dormido y aunque ya fuera una persona adulta tenia cara de niño.

Se quedo observandole un rato hasta que...

_- si supieras cuanto te quiero, si supieras que he descubierto que te amos tanto como nunca pensé que se podría amar, si tan solo supieras, pero tu mas que nadie debes de saber que lo hago para protegerte, si entramos en una situación romántica cabe la posibilidad de que todo lo nuestro salga mal, cabe la posibilidad que terminemos tan mal que tu y yo no trabajemos mas, yo no te quiero perder - _decía acariciando le la mejilla, ante este rose Booth despertó pero decidió seguir haciéndose el dormido, le gustaba como ella le acariciaba la mejilla -_ hay booth- suspiro - me has hecho cambiar tanto en estos años, si no te tuviera conmigo no se yo que seria de mi, no lo se, pero tampoco puedo arriesgar todo esto, tan solo por unos sentimientos estúpidos, estúpidos pero son lo mejor que me ha pasado, te quiero, te quiero - seguía acariciando su mejilla, pero de pronto sus dedos fueron a parar en los labios de el - tengo muchas ganas de besarte, tengo ganas de que todos los días al despertar estés aquí conmigo, me abrazes, y que al despertar te levante con un beso, tengo ganas que me enseñe a romper las leyes de física, se que eso es mucho pedir, pero creo que un beso no, aunque sea robado - _acerco sus labios a los de el y estaba apunto de dar un beso, hasta que tan solo al rozarlos sabia que seria un error quizás el mejor error de su vida pero no debía, se separo lentamente de el, pero al ver que el empezaba a moverse decidió que era hora de despertarlo y de dejar de pensar pavadas.

- hey Booth..., despierta tenemos que ir al Jeffersonia y tu tienes que ir a tu apartamento - le decía susurrando

- Que bones, venga es de mañana - tenia que aprovechar esta ocasión, si ella había estado a punto de besarle seguro que seria por que siente algo por el - es muy temprano, sigamos durmiendo - la abrazo de la cintura y la junto a el. Brennan quedo en shock, ¿No se suponía que debía quitarse esas sensaciones que le producía estar cerca de el?, pues así no lo iba a lograr

- Booth..., venga despierta - Booth la apego mas a el, Brennan decidió que ya era hora de que se levantase o si no haría caso a sus sentimientos, cogió cuidadosamente el reloj que había a las espaldas de Booth y sin que se diera cuenta Booth lo manipuló para que sonase en un minuto, decidió que tenia 60 segundos para aprovechar los brazos de Booth rodeandole.

Al minuto el reloj empezó a sonar fuerte tan fuerte que Booth al escucharlo cayo de la cama asustado y sin querer jalo a Brennan consigo.

Brennan quedo encima de el y a poco centímetros de los labios de Booth, ¿acaso le querían jugar una broma?, pero si puso la alarma para que el la soltarse, no para que estuvieran mas juntos y peor aun, a escasos centímetros de los labios de el.

- Booth! Pero que haces! ,¿ por que me has tirado al suelo? - actuo simulando estar enfadada, había aprendido actuar muy bien

- ¿que te he hecho caer? Si ha sido culpa de tu alarma, suena tan fuerte que parece que vives al lado de la vía del tren

- eres una exagerado - sabia que lo que el decía era cierto, por eso solo lo usaba cuando se acostaba tarde

- aparte tu no caíste al suelo, caíste encima mio, yo fui quien se dio el golpe - se defendió el

- pero estas tan duro que pareces suelo

- ¿te estas quejando de mi buen cuerpo?

- eres un engreido - le dijo esta ves con una sonrisa, pues su cuerpo no estaba nada mal y eso era algo que la atraía de el

- y tu una una quejona- le devolvió la sonrisa - Buenos días bones

- buenos días Booth

Brennan se entro a bañar mientras Booth preparaba el desayuno para los dos. Brennan salio rumbo al Jeffersonia en un taxi, mientras que Booth se dirigía a su departamento para ducharse y cambiarse. Luego se dirigiría de frente al Jeffersonia.

En El Jeffersonia

- ¿a que vienes ese interés de estar de vuelta en el caso Doctora Brennan?

- que pienso que si examinó ese cuerpo puedo encontrar algunas pruebas que incriminen al culpable

- pero deberías saber que no puedes estar en el caso, pues estas demasiado involucrada con la víctima

- ¿por dios Cam crees que gastaria tiempo en matar a esa mujer?

- no claro que no, pero no puedes estar en el caso lo siento Doctora Brennan - y con eso se voltio

En un hora Booth ya estaba en el Jeffersonia. Cam, Angela, Hodgins y Booth se pasaron viendo los videos mientras que clark Adisson examinaba minuciosamente el Cadáver de Jessica.

Al medio día decidieron que era de tomarse un descanso pero al ver que Brennan estaba sola decidieron hacerle compañía pidieron comida para que se las llevasen al instituto.

Una vez comiendo, El móvil de Brennan empezó a sonar, vio el identificador y decía privado.

- ¿si?

- Hola Oriana o Temperance o como quieras llamarte - le dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono, ella reconoció la voz al instante

- ¿que quieres?, ¿como conseguiste mi numero? - estaba tensa, todos los que estaban a su alrededor pararon en seco al verla así

- eso es lo de menos, si quieres que el hijo de tu amigo o novio viva disimula muy bien si hay alguien a tu alrededor, porque de lo contrario te llegara el cuerpo del niño a tu laboratorio

- esta bien, pero dime que quieres, estoy almorzando con unos amigos - dijo con voz suave y mas tranquila, sabia que ese hombre era capaz de cualquier cosa y lo ultimo que quería era que Parker saliera herido.

- quiero el dinero, todo el dinero que te dejo tu padre

- sabes bien que hace muchos años que no se nada de el

- pues mas te vale saber porque sino ya sabes las consecuencias

- esta bien, creo recordar algo, ¿donde quieres que nos encontremos?

- tu sabes muy bien en donde

- esta bien, hasta luego y recuerda porque voy

- no te preocupes

Al colgar el teléfono dio un fuerte suspiro

- ¿quien era cariño? - pregunto Angela

- ¿quien? ¿El que llamo?, un amigo

- otro de tus "amigos" - dijo Booth poniendo comillas

- si otro de esos, solo que esta vez sera diferente

- ¿porque? - pregunto Booth muy curioso

- porque lo presiento

- si claro, como si tus presentimientos fueran de fiar- dijo Booth mientras oprimia el botón contestar de su móvil que no paraba de sonar - ¿que pasa Rebeca? - su cara de bromista se cambio por una seria de repente, Brennan supuso que le estaba diciendo sobre Parker - dios, dios - decía desesperado-¿ pero nadie ha visto nada? - caminaba de un lado para otro - como es eso posible, esta bien empezare a buscarlo

- ¿que pasa Booth?- pregunto Angela al verle tan atareado

- Parker a desaparecido, desde que salio al recreo en su escuela no se le ha vuelto a ver

- ¿pero nadie lo ha estado vigilando?

- no, son muchos niños como para poder verlos a todos, necesito averiguar donde esta mi hijo

- tranquilo Booth, seguro que Parker esta bien

- no puedes asegurar eso

- no puedo, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que lo vas a encontrar.

- gracias bones - le dio un abrazo y se fue rumbo al FBI

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, amenazas, quejas, angustias, curiosidades, alegrías, emociones, lo que ustedes deseen. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo. **


	8. Chapter8

Booth ya no sabia que hacer eran las 6 de la tarde y no sabia nada de su hijo, estaba desesperado, había pedido los vídeos de vigilancia de la escuela y se los habia llevado a Angela para que los revise.

- Ange ya tengo que irme - dijo Brennan

-¿ que a donde? - le pregunto angela

- a la estúpida cita que tengo

- si te parece estúpida porque vas, por que mejor no te quedas con Booth a apoyarle

- porque no puedo, luego lo entenderás, ahora tengo que irme hasta pronto y dile a Booth que tenga su móvil a la mano siempre - con esto Brennan salio del laboratorio.

_.-._.+._.-._.+._.

- valla, valla por fin apareces

- ¿donde esta el niño?

- ¿donde esta mi dinero?

- no lo puedo sacar del banco porque no tengo los documentos de Oriana y recuerda que lo dejo a nombre de Oriana Williams

- esta bien le diré a un amigo que te haga esos documentos, ¿eso es todo? - faltaba decirle que necesitaba la firma de Rosa

- eso es todo

- bien, dale tu móvil al niño y que el llame a su padre cuando vea desaparecer el carro y no intentes nada estupido porque sino no vuelves a ver la luz- Brennan entro en el carro donde estaba Parker. El niño estaba con los pies y manos atados y los ojos vendados

- hola Parker soy yo Bones

- ¿me vas a rescatar? ¿Donde esta papá? - decía llorando

- escuchame, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿me quieres?

- mucho

- entonces ayudame, ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

-si

- en primer lugar te voy a desatar y destapar los ojos, pero prometeme que te quedaras sentado

- lo prometo

- esta bien, voy a mandarle un mensaje a tu papá para que venga a por ti

- y ¿tu? ¿Porque no me llevas a casa tu?

- porque no puedo- Brennan empezó a escribir el mensaje - ya esta ahora cuando veas ese carro alejarse llamas a tu papá y le confirmas que estas bien - Parker asintió y abrazo a bones

- Doctora bones cuidate, ese hombre es malo

- lo se, me cuidare lo prometo, ahora tengo que irme

_._.- BOOTH

- ¿Como que se va a ir a su cita?, Angela yo nunca la he dejado cuando ella estaba mal o le sucedía algo, jamás la he dejado

- no se Booth ella dijo que luego lo entendería

- ¿entender el que Angela? ¿El que se va a acostarse con alguien cuando yo estoy pasando un mal momento por mi hijo desaparecido?

-¿No se Booth, Quien es? - le pregunto Angela al ver que sonó el móvil de Booth

- tu amiga me ha enviado un mensaje

- ¿que dice?- Booth abrió el mensaje y se arrepintió de lo que había dijo

_Tienes q vnir a rcogr a Park nc dond stams rastrea la llamada._

_Brennan_

_- _Parker cuando tu papa pregunte quien te trajo dile Daniel Robinson

- quien es ese tal Daniel

- el hombre que te ha traído hasta aquí

- ¿vamos a esperar a papá aquí?

- no, tu te vas a quedar aquí y cuando veas - levanto la cabeza y vio que Daniel se acercaba- llama a tu papá cuando ese carro parta, te quiero y dile a todos que también les quiero - le dio un beso en la frente y salio rápido del auto

- ¿porque te has demorado tanto?

- el niño estaba asustado pero se quedara allí hasta que no vea el auto luego llamara a su papá

- esta bien vamonos

Los dos se metieron al auto y arrancaron

-._,.-.,_,.-.,_,BOOTH,._,.-.,_,.-

- Como que se va a ido a su cita Angela? Pensé que le importaba yo y mi hijo, pensé que le importaba - le decía Booth con dolor

- y le importan, le importan pero no se porque ha ido, solo dijo que luego lo entendería

- ¿entender el que? ¿El que me engaño como un tonto? Que me vio cara de estúpido?, yo jamás la he dejado sola en sus peores momento, jamás lo he hecho

- pero Booth...

- deja de justificarla si se fue es porque ni mi hijo ni yo le importamos. - el móvil de Booth vibró y este lo cogió inmediatamente - es Brennan

- ¿que dice? Porque te manda un mensaje

- oh dios mio, Angela soy un idiota

- ¿porque?

- mira - Angela leyó el mensaje

- Booth brennan tiene a tu hijo

- si pero dice que rastree la llamada y no a llamado

- ella dijo que tuvieras tu móvil en todo momento lo ¿recuerdas?

- si por dios, que llame, que llame - y como si su súplica hubiera sido escuchada el teléfono sonó - ¿Bones? ¿Donde están? ¿Parker esta bien? - empezó a hablar rápido y preocupado

- papá soy Parker, la doctora bones me ha dicho que te llame

- ¿donde estas?

- en un carro, no se en que sitio, tengo miedo, ven

- esta bien esperame un momento - Booth aviso a otros dos agentes que estaban con el para que rastreasen la llamada - ya se donde estas voy por ti, no cuelgues, sigue hablandome- dijo saliendo del Jeffersonia y subio a su SUV

- esta bien

- ¿como has llegado a ese sitio Parker?, ¿que te hemos dicho tu mama y yo sobre salir a la calle solo?

- papá yo no salí solo, yo no quería salir pero el me agarro y me trajo aquí

- ¿quien?

- Bones dijo que te dijera que se llamaba Daniel Robin... Robin

- Daniel Robinson

- si, ¿quien es? ¿Y porque la doctora bones se ha ido con el?

- ¿bones se ha ido con el?

- si se fue con el, ¿porque?

- no se Parker, no lo se pero ¿el te hizo algo?, ¿escuchaste algo? no se dime hijo todo lo que sepas

- cuando salimos del colegio yo estaba en los asientos de atrás como estoy ahora, hizo una llamada primero dijo Oriana y luego Temperance y creo que se refería a la doctora bones

- ¿que le dijo?

- que quería un dinero que su papá le había dado a ella y que si no lo traía... - Parker empezó a llorar - iba a llegar mi cadáver al laboratorio, papá el tiene a bones

- esta bien hijo ya falta poco para que llegue donde estas

- apurate tengo miedo

-._.-_.-._.BRENNAN-._.-._.-._.-._

- ¿a donde vamos? - ella conocía ese camino ella lo conocía, no recordaba como se llamaba el sitio pero había estado muchas veces de pequeña allí con su padre

- a tu pequeño refugio, tuyo y de tu padre, hace mucho que esta abandonada esa estúpida casa

- ¿como sabes de la ella?, ¿ni siquiera Jessica sabia de ella

- ¿por favor tan estúpida la creías? Jessica sabia cada movimiento que hacías, sabia todo

- ¿ella fue la que puso cámaras en todas partes de la casa?

- no ese fue tu papá, yo le vi cuando las ponía

- ¿entonces Jessica también sabia que existían?

- no claro que no, jamás se lo dije a Jessica si algo pasaba, yo tendría como amenazarla

- ¿porque la mataste?

- ¿como sabes que yo la mate?

- porque tu eres el único que sabia sobre su existencia, aparte vivía contigo y se fue contigo

- esta bien que mas da que te lo diga, si fui yo quien la mato, quería irse de mi lado, quería entregarse a la policía decía que ya no podía con su conciencia

- ¿a que te refieres?

- me refiero a eso que tu le reprochaste dos años enteros y seguidos, se lo dijiste tanto que en todos estos años no pudo dormir bien, un ano después que nos fuéramos de tu casa decidió volver por a por ti

- ¿que? - dijo sorprendida

- si decía que se había encarinado contigo

-si, claro - doblo los ojos

- decía: no se como he podido dejarla, no se como he podido tratarla así, es mi hija, mi hija y la he dejado, volvamos, volvamos, nos inventaremos algo, necesito verla, necesito pedirle perdón - dijo imitando la voz de Jessica

- ella jamás diría eso

- pues creeme que lo hizo, y tampoco podía dormir por todas esas veces que le dijiste asesina y la mirabas con odio y ten por seguro que no son mis palabra son puras palabras de ella. Pobre vieja estúpida

- lo que dices no es cierto solo quieres confundirme

- jajaja sigues siendo estúpida niña

- no soy estúpida y nunca lo fui, ¿acaso no vez lo que tengo? , a todo lo que llegado ¿yo sola?

- y de que te va a servir, si dentro de unos días vas a morir, que pena Ori

- ese no era el trato, dijiste que querías el dinero

- pero no mencione que te dejaría con vida

- para el auto, paralo! - estaba desesperada no quería morir, no quería

**Bien allí las dejo, no se que planes tiene este tipo pero no me gusta nada para donde va y a ustedes?, comentar el capítulo que me entusiasmo al ver que leen mi historia. **


	9. Chapter 9

- para el auto, paralo!

- muy tarde tu reacción bonita, mira ya llegamos a tu linda casita - voltio y la miro serio, esto a Brennan le hizo estremecerse, esa mirada acompañada por una cicatriz grande en su cara era terrorífica, ella solo deseaba que Booth la encontrase. _"Que ingenua eres, si este sitio nadie lo conoce, estas muerta, vas a morir y dentro de meses o años estarás en una de esas mesas que tu solias examinar los esqueletos"_ se decía así así misma, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer pero no lo permitiría, lucharia por su vida, conocía muy bien ese sitio, y la ultima vez que fue su padre, el dejo un móvil con una batería cargada de repuesto, lo bueno era que sabia exactamente donde estaba y lo malo era que no sabia si serviría aun o no.

(_.-._BOOTH_.-._)

Después de recoger a Parker Booth lo llevo a donde Rebeca y dejo a dos guardias con ellos, ahora su misión era encontrar a Brennan.

Ya en el Jeffersonia

- chicos Daniel se ha llevado a Brennan con el y hay que encontrarlos - subió Booth a la plataforma. Todos se encontraban allí revisando a la víctima para encontrar alguna prueba del culpable

-¿que daniel? ¿Daniel Robinson? - pregunto Hodgins con los ojos abiertos, Booth asintió

- ¿co, como que la tiene con el Booth? ¿Que es lo que ha pasado?

- Daniel fue quien se llevo a Parker, no se como el abra sabido que es mi hijo o que ella le tiene aprecio pero lo uso como carnada

- ¿Porque quiere a Brennan?

- Parker le escucho decir que quería que le diese todo el dinero que le dejo su padre a ella

- ¿y Brennan lo ha hecho?

- no se, el se la llevado

- ¿y no sabes a donde, ni una pista?

- ninguna, no se ni por donde empezar, Parker ya me dijo lo que sabe y no hay mas testigos ni sospechosos

- entonces... ¿Como la vamos a encontrar? - dijo Angela ya con lágrimas en los ojos

- no lo se Ange, no lo se

(_.-._BRENNAN_.-._)

Ya habían llegado a esa pequeña casita, por suerte el la encerró a ella en su cuarto sin llave ya que ninguna puerta de esa casa tenia seguro a excepción de la principal. Daniel se quedo todo el rato en la puerta vigilandola.

Brennan no pego ojo en toda la noche, estaba buscando el momento para sacar el móvil de la pequeña cómoda que había a su costado, a las 4:27 de la mañana Daniel se durmio unos minutos, minutos que ha Brennan le sirvieron mucho. Guardo el móvil en uno de sus bolsillos y decidió descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente...

- Oriana levantate, ni creas que porque estas secuestrada vas a dormir todo el día

- no me llames Oriana que me llamo Temperance y tu me vas a llamar por mi apellido Brennan

- que no soy mas tu empleado estúpida - Brennan le fulmino con la mirada - me da igual como me mires yo tengo una pistola y tu tus clases de karate que si intentas algo te disparo sin importarme el dinero

- me da igual, ahora puedo ir al serivicio, necesito entrar

- has lo que quieras menos intentar salir de esta casa- Brennan entro y cerro la puerta.

Cogió el móvil y lo encendió para suerte de ella no sonó y funcionaba, si hablaba lo mas probable era que el escuchase sus susurro, sus susurros eran muy fuertes por lo que mejor podía hacer era enviar un mensaje, pero que diría?, no sabia como se llamaba el sitio.

(_..-._)

- aun no sabemos nada, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la madrugada - decía Cam

- ni yo, estoy muy preocupada por ella - dijo Angela casi con lágrimas

- Buenos días chicas, acabo de recibir un mensaje y creo que es de bones - entro Booth tan rápido como un rayo

- ¿que dice? - pregunto Angela con esperanza

-dice: estoy en una pequeña casa junto a un lago, venia con mi papá de niña, no se como se llama este sitio pero en mi antigua casa en mi cuarto hay una caja rosa bajo mi cama estoy segura que Rosa no ha movido nada busca allí, hay una foto con un cartel, apurate por favor - termino de leer Booth

- ¿pues que esperamos?, vamos a buscar esa caja para ir a por ella - dijo Angela entusiasmada

- ¿espera de donde te mando ese mensaje?

- de un móvil, no se de donde lo abra sacado, ¿crees que sea seguro devolverle el mensaje?

- ¿y si es del tipo ese? Ya sabemos lo ingeniosa que es la doctora brennan, no la arriesguemos apuremonos en encontrar las benditas fotos y salvemosla - dijo CAM

**Creo que habra salvacion para Brennan aunque aun nada es seguro, ya saben dejarme su comentario para seguir escribiendoles ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho **

**Espero sus comentarios, saludos y besos**


	10. Chapter 10

- Buenos días señora Rosa, somos el equipo del Jeffersonia, a ella ya la conoce es Angela, el Jack y ella Cam.

- buenos días, ¿pero a que viene esta visita? Les puedo ayudar en algo?

- si, necesitamos ver el dormitorio de Oriana, y también queremos saber si usted a movido algo de ese cuarto

- no, no se ha movido nada de allí pero ¿porque quieren ver su cuarto?

- es una larga historia pero le diré la corta, Daniel Robinsson el ex guardaespaldas

- si, si, el que renuncio semanas antes de que se despidiera a los demás - dijo Julian

- si ese mismo, el tiene a Oriana, y no estamos seguros pero creemos que a matado a Jessica

- ¿que? ¿Todo este tiempo a estado con el? - dijo con los ojos llorosos Rosa

- no todo este tiempo, como dije es largo de explicar, ahora necesitamos ver una caja que nos a dicho que esta en su recámara

- claro vengan

Entraron al cuarto

- no he movido nada de su sitio pero dos veces a la semana vengo a limpiar el cuarto y siempre lo dejo como lo encontré a ella no le gustaba que cogieran sus cosas

- valla, este cuarto es enorme - dijo Angela

- y mira ese ropero es grandisimo - dijo Cam

- seguro que hasta le sobra espacio - dijo Booth con una pequeña sonrisa

- pues no agente mire - Rosa abrió el enorme ropero y todo esta repleto de vestidos y pantalones, dentro del ropero habían cajones, cuando los abrieron fue increíble, todo esta lleno, absolutamente todo eran cinco cajones seguidos y estaban repletos de ropa.

- yo también tenia así mis cajones de pequeño, mi padre y mi madre siempre me compraron hasta por gusto - dijo Hodgins con una sonrisilla

- Muy bien chicos a concentrarnos ¿donde dijo que estaba la caja? - dijo Cam ya en tono profesional

- dijo que era rosa y bajo su cama - dijo Booth

- pero su cama no tiene huecos, se la mandaron hacer cuando ella tenia 4 años, fue regalo de su cumpleaños, ella no la quería con huecos ya sabes, los niños y los coco - todos le dieron una sonrisa, si Brennan estaría allí diría: los niños suelen ver cosas que no son, ya que en su mente hay mucha imaginación e imaginan ver a alguien que no es o oír cosas que simplemente son normales pero que ellos lo transforman en algo catastrófico. Pero esta vez ella había sido la que había convertido cosas normales en imaginaciones suyas.

- si, pero ella dijo bajo su cama - repitió Booth

- ya se a que se refería al decir eso, su colchón se puede levantar fácilmente por un botón que hay detrás de la cabecera - Rosa le miro curiosa

- nunca me dijeron que había tal cosa

- era un secreto mio y de Oriana - se defendió el tío. Angela fue a Buscar ese botón detrás de la cabecera. Al apretarlo el colchón se levanto despacio.

Una vez que el colchón quedo inclinado, lo suficiente para ver lo que había dentro, había : dos diaros, revistas, discos, cartas, algunas flores secas y alli estaba esa caja rosada de las que les había hablado. La sacaron.

- no hay muchas como mínimo habrán unas cincuenta

- ¿y eso es poco?

- si somos 4 y 50 entre 4 son como 12 o 13 cada uno - empezaba a decir Hodgins

- cada uno coja y tanto y pasarlas rápido pero observando cada detalle.

(_._._.-BRENNAN-._._._._)

- ¿hay algo para comer? - le pregunto Brennan

- no

- ¿y cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?

- para mañana ya estarán tus papeles no te preocupes.

_Booth date prisa por favor, confió en ti, no quiero morir, si de verdad existe un Dios por favor que me ayude, Booth, Rosa y papá decían que si lo pides con todo tu corazón el te escucha, nada pierdo al intentarlo ¿verdad?_

(_._._.- BOOTH-._._._)

- la tengo mira dice: Bosque Versalles, a 50 kilómetro el lago Bellos Cisnes - dijo Angela contenta

- ¿Donde queda ese Bosque Versalles?- pregunto Booth

- espera lo busco por el móvil - dijo Hodgins - lo tengo esta hacia el sur, es el del frente de la playa de donde dicen que hay peces de colores

- no sabia que así se llama ese bosque - Dijo Cam

- ni yo

Salieron a toda prisa, Cam se había ido en la SUV con Booth y Angela en el carro deportivo de Jack. Booth pidió ayuda mientras se dirigía al sitio este.

Llegando frente la entrada del bosque, vieron el mismo cartel del de la foto, acompañado por un camino al cual no dudaron en seguir. Booth colocó la sirena y aceleró, los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar.

(_._._.-Brennan-._._._)

- Mañana en la mañana tendremos tus papeles y como se que no te gustan las mentiras o así te acostumbro tu padre te empezare a decir algunas verdades.

- te escucho

- Jessica al comienzo te quiso, no mucho pero si se preocupaba de ti, todo el primer ano se preocupo por ti, pero claro tu papá no estuvo con ustedes cuando se suponía que ella estaba embarazada, ni cuando supuestamente naciste de Jessica, el se vino del todo cuando cumpliste un ano, el empezó a dedicarse a ti siempre, a Jessica la tenia olvidada y por eso te agarro rencor

- eso ya lo se, no le veo lo interesante

- lo interesante es que aun Jessica dijera que te odiaba, que eras una escuincla pesada ella te quería

- no es cierto - le dijo seria

- si que lo es, y ¿sabes por que te quería?

- ¿porque supuestamente tu?

- porque fuiste la primera y única niña que con 11 meses le dijiste "te quiero mama"

- es imposible que yo haya dicho esas palabras correctamente a la edad que tenia

- claro que no, se lo dijiste como una bebe, eres inteligente pero no tanto

- yo te tengo otra...- pero fue cortada por la sirena que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de allí

- eres una estúpida, que has hecho para que sepan donde estamos

- yo no he hecho nada - le hombre cogió rápidamente la pistola y agarrando desprevenida a Brennan la cogió del cuello.

(_._._.- Booth-._._._)

Bajaron del auto y vieron la casa, Booth les dijo a Jack y a Angela que se quedasen allí dentro, Angela en un comienzo no quería pero termino aceptándolo

- Voy a entrar pero si sientes algo entras tu - le dijo Booth a Cam - te voy a dar una de mis pistolas

- Booth... - dijo en un susurro - creo que no va hacer necesario que entres, ya están fuera - Booth voltio, Daniel tenia Brennan cogían del cuello con la pistola la cien

- Sueltala Daniel! No compliques mas cosas, pronto vendrán refuerzos

- vallanse de aquí o si no la mato ahora mismo delante de todos ustedes - Brennan no quitaba la miraba de la de Booth, para suerte de ellos Brennan había aprendido a comunicarse con señas. Le mando una a Booth y con uno de sus movimientos de Karate volcó a Daniel en el suelo, al verle inmóvil salio corriendo hacia Booth.

En medio camino de que estos dos llegasen a juntarse se escucharon dos valasos seguidos y las voces de Cam y Angela

- BOOTH! - se sentía como eco a los oídos de Booth y Brennan

- BRENNAN! - grito Angela

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya estamos llegando al final, tengo los siguientes capítulos ya hechos espero sus comentarios para así saber si debo o no seguir colgando los capítulos. **


	11. Chapter 11

- ¿donde estoy? ¿Porque no hay nadie? - decía mientras caminaba en busca de alguien o de algo que le dijese donde estaba pero no había nadie, todo estaba blanco, no habían paredes, no había nada, ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco por encima de las rodilla, el vestido era simple -¿ Porque estoy aquí!, estoy muerta? - dijo en un susurro

- No aun no Oriana - Brennan voltio violentamente

- ¿que haces aquí Jessica?

- estoy aquí porque me siento culpable, por que tengo algo pendiente que me une a la tierra, ese pendiente que me impide irme a descansar en paz

- ¿quieres matarme? - dijo con lágrimas y con miedo, mientras retrocedía

-no, no me tengas miedo por favor, se que te hecho daño, se que te he hecho sufrir estoy muy arrepentida por ello - dijo acercándose a ella

- ¿es cierto lo que a dicho Daniel?

- si, escuche todo lo que te dijo, yo necesito que me perdones

- ¿pero porque me trataste así?, ¿porque no te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo y papá?

- porque me sentía excluida de ustedes, cuando estaban juntos siempre conversaban de cosas que yo no sabia, era como si se metieran en una bola de cristal y a los demás nos dejasen fuera de todas sus cosas - dijo con la mirada perdida

- ¿como puedes pensar eso Jessica? - una voz masculina vino detrás de ella, a Brennan se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas - tu siempre has estado en nuestro corazón, jamás hemos querido excluirte de nada, pero siempre esa cabezita que piensa demasiado consigue que pienses lo que no es

- no quisiste escucharme nunca, cuando volviste de tu viaje ese no me prestaste mas atención a mi, toda la atención de la dabas a Oriana.

- siempre tenia espacio para ti, siempre planeaba irnos de vacaciones los tres juntos, irnos a París, Roma o a algún crucero pero tu siempre nos salías que habías hecho planes con tus amigas -le explico el señor Williams

- siento mucho lo que les hice, lo siento de verdad, ojalá algún día puedan perdonarme

- yo... Yo ya te perdone, te perdono de verdad, aparte no eres una asesina, papá solo callo por las escaleras, no eran intenciones tuyas - dijo Brennan bajando la mirada

- Gracia Tempe, gracias por perdonar me - la abrazo y le hizo la señal de la cruz, como una bendición

- yo no ya te he perdonado por lo que hiciste Jessica y aun te sigo amando, lo he hecho siempre

- gracias - los dos se dieron un besos y se acercaron a Brennan, le dieron un abrazo de familia y le dijeron : - tienes que luchar, tienes que vivir, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, no dejes a tus amigos, ellos te quieren y ve a donde Rosa y tu tía Julian, diles cuanto los quieres y cuanto los has extrañado

- no se como volver, y ¿si están mejor sin mi? - les pregunto

- no están mejor sin ti, mira - aparecieron imágenes delante de ellos, Angela se veía cansada, no paraba de llorar, Booth estaba absolutamente agotado y tenia lágrimas en los ojos, Sweets también lloraba, parecía un adolescente cuando pierde a un ser querido y Cam lo consolaba, ella también también tenia lágrimas en los ojos a igual que Hodgins.

- no quiero que sufran por mi culpa, ayudenme, ayudenme a volver por favor

- esta bien mi hija - le dijo Williams - corre hacia esa luz, corre con todas tus fuerzas y alcanzala - Brennan hizo lo que su padre le dijo y sin dudarlo fue hacia la lejana luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Mundo Real.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- No sabe cuando va a despertar? - le pregunto Booth cogiendo la mano de Brennan

- no lo sabemos, la bala a dañado sus pulmones, no puede respirar por si misma, ni siquiera sabemos si algún día va a despertar- solo se encontraban en la habitación, Angela Booth y el doctor

- ella va a despertar doctor, ella es fuerte, ella siempre logra hacer cosas que muchos no podemos, ella no se va a rendir- cogió la otra mano de brennan

- eso esperemos señorita, eso esperemos - pero cuando el doctor terminar de hablar las máquinas empezaron a pitar

- ¿que pasa? - pregunto alarmada Angela

- tienen que salir - les dijo apresurado y salio a la puerta del dormitorio- Enfermeras!- las encargadas de esa habitación corrieron hacia esa habitación - la perdemos, su corazón esta dejando de latir y se le dificulta para respirar.

- hay que ponerle...- se escucho en la máquina un: tiiii...

**Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

Pido disculpas por la demora y doy las gracias por sus comentarios

Dos Semanas Después

- el doctor a dicho que ya puedo caminar y que a diario debería caminar una hora

- lo se bones, pero solo quiero ayudarte

- lo se y gracias - le miro - es solo que me siento inútil cuando no haga nada, desde que salí del hospital no he hecho nada y ahora que el doctor a dado permiso para que ya pueda caminar y tu no me dejas

- pero mi vida sabes que lo hago por que te quiero, venga aquí tienes tu ropa - le dejo los jeans que ella le pidió y una camisa - estaré en el salón mientras te cambias

- esta bien - booth salio de la habitación.

Brennan se empezó a cambiarse, se puso la camisa normal pero con el pantalón ya se le hacia difícil, al agacharse le empezaba a doler la espalda.

-Booth! Necesito un favor! - le grito desde el dormitorio

- esta bien que te... - se tapó los ojos al verla solo en ropa interior - lo siento yo no sabia que estabas en, ya sabes

- Booth que te llamo para que me ayudes, ¿me ayudas o no?

- claro en que te puedo ayudar - le dijo aun con los ojos tapados

- necesito que me ayudes a ponerme los jeans, no puedo - hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa divertida le dijo: - deja de taparte los ojos, que importa que ahora me veas solo en bragas si cuando este bien me veras sin nada - tenia muchas ganas de irse de Booth pues este puso de cara colorada.

- tu como siempre directa con todo ¿verdad? - Brennan solo se río y el le empezó a ayudar

Booth y Brennan hacia ya una semana y media que se habían hecho novios. Se lo había pedido un día en el que se quedaron hasta tarde conversando, una cosa les llevo a la otra y la otra a otra hasta que llegaron a la parte :

-en este mundo hay una persona para cada una, en este mundo todos tenemos a nuestra mitad en algún lugar, solo tenemos que saber buscar - le había dicho Booth a Brennan viéndola a los ojos profundamente.

- y ¿como se busca a esa persona? ¿Como sabes que es tu otra mitad?

- solo lo sabes bones

- yo creo que lo se - le dijo en un susurro y le deposito un beso en sus labios

-._.-._.-B&B

Ahora se estaban alistando para ir a visitar a Rosa y Julian, les habían prometido llevar a Brennan cuando mejorase, ya les habían contado toda la verdad y lo sucedido durante todos esos años.

Por otro lado Brennan no había contado a nadie sobre lo que había sonado, si es que se le podía decir así a todo lo que vio y sintió mientras no despertaba. ¿Porque abría sonado eso? Pero lo que si sabia y sentía desde que despertó era que no odiaba mas Jessica, se sentía feliz.

Rosa había invitados a todos a la casa, quedaron en ir por la mañana para poder ayudar a cocinar.

Jack, Angela, Cam y Sweets ya estaban en casa con Rosa esperando a Brennan

Tin, tiiiinn (sonó el timbre)

- ya están aquí - dijo Rosa contenta quien emocionada junto a Julian se acercaron a abrir la puerta seguidos por el resto. Brennan estaba nerviosa. La puerta se abrió...

- Oriana... - le dijo Julian pero luego recordó su verdadero nombre - lo siento Temperance

- hola tío - le dijo con una sonrisa pero luego vio a un costado allí estaba Rosa su nana

- nana... - dijo en un susurro, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y se fue a abrazar la

- mi niña cuanto te he echado de menos - dijo también Rosa con unas cuantas lágrimas - te buscamos juro que te buscamos

- lo se, ahora no importa ¿si?

- claro ven pasa a tu casa

- mi casa..., esta igual a cuando la deje - dijo viendo todo a su alrededor, en el mueble de entrada había todo lo que ella había dejado, entre ellas había un adorno que ella le había regalado a su papá en su cumpleaños, era dos delfines transparentes con un corazón en el medio, entre los picos de los delfines colgaba un collar, el collar que ella y su papá le compraron a Jessica también por su cumpleaños, acarició ambas cosas y siguió entrando, llego a la sala y allí estaba, allí estaba la foto familiar, su madre sonriente al lado derecho, su padre la abrazaba por los hombros y ella con dos coletas bajas entre ellos dos. Ese día fue un buen día, ese día si parecían una familia de verdad, ese día hubo solo sonrisas y mas sonrisas, miro con melancolía la foto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras; Los recuerdos la abordaron, sus gritos, la pelea, las lágrimas, la sangre, Jessica sacudiendola y amenazando la.

Se miro las manos recordando cuando tenia la sangre, se le cayo una lágrima y la seco, siguió subiendo las escaleras y llego a su dormitorio y de nuevo los recuerdos la abordaron, allí solía bailar con su padre, allí crearon su saludo favorito ( chocaba las manos: derecha, izquierda, adelante, cruzadas, un salto y un beso), los juegos de modelaje que jugaba con su nana, la cama, su armario, la ventana que daba al jardín...

Continuara...


End file.
